Butiran Salju dalam Hatiku
by Yukitarina
Summary: Camus...kamulah sahabat terbaiknya, dan kamu yang akan selalu menjadi butiran-butiran salju dalam hatinya...


A/N: Fic tentang persahabatan Camus dan Milo. Kalau nggak suka fic drama jangan baca fic ini yey…coz so many tears here ^^.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters

**Butiran Salju dalam Hatiku**

Sudah dua minggu sejak sang sahabat meninggal dunia. Awalnya Milo cuma merasa sedih sedikit, banyak sekali yang harus ia urus bersama Athena dan Gold Saints lainnya. Karenanya, tidak ada waktu untuk berdukacita.

Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, dia merasa hatinya semakin kosong. Dia sadar kalau kehilangan Camus berarti kehilangan empat hal dalam hidupnya: guru, sahabat, ayah, saudara...

Kehilangan segala hal dalam hidupnya…

Semua orang tahu kalau sekarang Milo semakin tidak fokus melakukan sesuatu. Setiap kali Milo mengerjakan laporan untuk Athena, dia selalu saja terhenti di tengah jalan. Tiba-tiba dia ingin pergi keluar, menyusuri jalan-jalan di tengah kota. Tapi kemana dia harus melangkah…? Dia sadar kalau tidak ada lagi tempat baginya ketika dia tiba di jalanan Athens. Selanjutnya dia cuma berdiri di sana, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ketika hujan turun, dia membiarkan dirinya tersiram, berdiri di bawah awan hitam. Dia baru bisa menggerakkan kaki saat Mu mendekatinya dan memintanya pulang.

Pulang...? Pulang kemana...? Bagi Milo, dia baru punya rumah ketika Camus hadir di sisinya...tapi sekarang Camus telah pergi...apa itu artinya Milo masih punya rumah untuk berteduh?

Milo makin jarang makan atau tidur. Dia selalu menerawang, jauh entah kemana. Tapi tidak ada air mata yang jatuh dari mata birunya yang cemerlang. Kepedihannya sudah melampaui batas air mata. Dia kehilangan sahabatnya...dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi. Camus memang orang yang serius dan dingin sekali, tapi anehnya Milo selalu merasa hangat ketika ada di sisinya. Dia merasa...manusiawi. Camus-lah yang mengajarinya bagaimana cara menyayangi, bagaimana caranya berkorban. Cintanya terhadap murid-muridnya sangat menginspirasinya untuk melakukan hal yang sama terhadap setiap orang yang dia kenal.

Tapi sekarang dia telah tiada…Camus telah tiada. Begitu cepat, begitu ironis. Tewas di tangan orang yang paling dia cintai. Rasa sayang Camus terhadap Hyoga memang lebih besar daripada rasa sayangnya terhadap sahabatnya, tapi Milo sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Dia hanya ingin berada di sisi Camus selamanya, dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Tetapi dia telah tiada…mati, beku. Lalu untuk apa lagi Milo hidup di dunia…?

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Keadaan Milo mulai membuat teman-temannya cemas. Mata birunya yang cemerlang meredup drastis; tidak ada kerlip di sana, tidak ada kehidupan. Mata itu begitu kosong, seperti mata orang-orang yang telah hilang arwahnya.

Suatu waktu, saat Aiolia mengunjungi Milo dan menyuruhnya makan siang, Milo sama sekali nggak menggubris. Dia cuma duduk di depan meja makan. Poninya yang tebal sepenuhnya menutupi matanya, dia juga tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Milo," mohon Aiolia. "Makan dong…lo udah nggak makan dua minggu. Dua minggu, lho."

Milo nggak menanggapi.

Aiolia menarik napas. "Milo…gue tahu lo bener-bener terpukul karena Camus udah…," Aiolia nggak melanjutkan. Sulit sekali mengucapkan kata "meninggal".

"Gue paham perasaan lo, tapi lo masih punya kehidupan untuk dijalani."

Hidup. Apa itu hidup…?

"Makan, dong, Milo…"

Milo tetap nggak menjawab. Dia tetap duduk diam, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Perlahan dia mengingat saat-saat ketika Camus masih hidup. Tepat sehari sebelum dia menghembuskan napas terakhir.

"Hei," sapa Camus waktu itu. Dia mendekati Milo yang duduk di depan mejanya, mengerjakan laporan untuk Athena.

"Alo, Kulkas. Gimana kabarmu? Dah siap buat besok?" tanya Milo, seperti biasa, dengan mata birunya yang penuh semangat. Semangat yang redup setelah Camus pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hmmm...begitulah," kata Camus seraya membolak-balik kertas-kertas Milo yang tergeletak di mejanya.

"Besok kamu ketemu murid kamu," kata Milo, untuk kira-kira yang keseratus kalinya.

"Ya."

"Tumben," Milo nyengir. "Biasanya saya yang dateng ke kuil kamu buat ngejahilin kamu, sekarang kamu yang dateng ke kuil saya. Pasti ada apa-apanya, nih."

Camus duduk di sebelah sahabatnya. Wajahnya nggak dingin seperti biasa. Sebaliknya, ada pedih di sana, sesuatu yang jarang sekali dilihat oleh Milo.

"Milo…," kata Camus setelah sunyi beberapa saat. "Mulai besok...mungkin keadaan nggak akan pernah sama lagi."

"Maksudnya?"

"Mungkin beberapa dari kita nggak akan bisa selamat dari pertarungan itu."

Milo spontan tertawa. "Mereka kan Cuma Bronze Saints, Camus. Cuma butuh sentilan aja, selesai."

"Kamu nggak akan pernah tahu."

Milo memandang sahabatnya. Dia geli, tapi juga bingung dengan pemikiran Camus. "Camus, kamu nggak akan bilang kalau kemampuan anak itu bisa ngalahin Aurora Execution ato Freezer Coffin ato apalah namanya itu."

"Kemampuannya memang masih di bawah rata-rata," kata Camus. "Tapi saya punya keyakinan terhadap dia, Milo. Saya percaya kalau di tengah pertarungan nanti dia akan bisa melebihi kemampuan saya."

"Nggak mungkin. Bener-bener nggak mungkin, itu cuma mimpi," kata Milo. "Dia nggak akan pernah bisa melebihi kemampuan kamu, kecuali kalo kamu mengorbankan nyawa kamu supaya dia—"

Milo tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia memandang sahabatnya dengan aneh, yang balas menatapnya dengan tegar, seperti berusaha untuk berkomunikasi tanpa kata-kata.

"Bentar," kata Milo setelah satu menit. "Kamu nggak akan ngelakuin itu kan? Jangan bilang kalau kamu cukup sinting buat ngebiarin diri kamu terbunuh cuma demi anak itu."

Camus masih nggak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Camus?"

"Saya akan mengorbankan diri kalau perlu."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Milo nggak percaya. Nggak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya dia punya keinginan untuk memukul wajah sahabatnya. Dia sinting, Camus benar-benar sudah nggak waras.

"Dia lebih dari sekedar murid buat saya," gumam Camus. "Dia sudah seperti anak saya sendiri. Saya sayang dia lebih dari saya menyayangi diri saya. Saya akan melakukan apa aja supaya dia bisa meraih sukses dalam hidupnya, sekalipun itu berarti saya harus mengorbankan nyawa saya."

Milo masih memandang sahabatnya.

Lalu dia melanjutkan mengerjakan laporannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Keluar," usir Milo tanpa belas kasihan.

Kata-kata itulah yang ditunggu Camus.

"Tidak," balas Camus.

Milo berdiri dan melangkah menjauhi Camus. Camus juga berdiri.

"Milo, saya tahu ini sulit buat kamu—"

"Sulit?" potong Milo. "Nggak, nggak sulit kok. Orang yang udah jadi sahabat kamu selama 14 tahun bilang kalo besok dia akan bunuh diri bareng sama muridnya yang brengsek… Menurut saya itu sama sekali nggak sulit, sih," kata Milo sinis.

"Kamu nggak ngerti—"

"Saya SELALU ngerti!" bentak Milo. Ada api di matanya, wajahnya bahkan lebih tidak berkemanusiaan dari biasanya. "Kita jadi temen bukan cuma satu atau dua hari, kita sudah jadi temen selama empat belas tahun, Camus Aquarius!! _Empat belas tahun_!" suaranya meninggi. "Maksud kamu saya nggak ngerti apa?! Selama empat belas tahun saya selalu jadi orang yang memulai, saya yang selalu berkunjung ke kuil kamu! Saya yang pertama kali minta untuk jadi sahabat kamu, saya yang selalu memulai buat bercanda, yang pertama tertawa, yang pertama peduli! Dan saya sama sekali nggak keberatan kamu bersikap dingin sama saya, brengsek! Saya nggak pernah keberatan walaupun saya harus nunggu sampai seratus tahun untuk nunggu kamu bilang kalau kamu peduli sama saya, kalau kamu bangga menjadi sahabat saya! Saya selalu menunggu kamu, dan saya nggak pernah keberatan!"

Camus tidak sadar kalau dua air matanya yang panas jatuh ke lantai….

"Dan saya capek…," suara Milo pecah. Tenggorokan dan matanya rasanya panas sekali…. Dia nggak punya keinginan sedikitpun untuk menyingkirkan kepedihannya. Nggak ada waktu untuk itu...

"Saya capek menunggu terus...tapi saya sadar kalau saya nggak akan pernah bisa berhenti menunggu.... Sekali lagi saya merasa kalau saya nggak keberatan untuk jadi yang pertama menunggu, yang pertama memulai...selama...," air matanya yang hangat tumpah saat Camus memeluknya erat."...selama kita masih bersahabat...selama kamu selalu ada di samping saya...selama kamu peluk saya seperti ini ketika saya membutuhkannya..."

Milo tergugu pelan... Dia berusaha untuk melepas pelukan sahabatnya, tapi Camus memeluk begitu erat.

"Tapi kalau kamu sudah nggak ada...," bisik Milo. "Siapa yang akan ada di samping saya...?"

"Idiot, dengerin saya," kata Camus setelah lama sekali. Dia akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Milo. "Saya titip Hyoga. Tolong rawat dia," katanya. Dua bulir panas mengalir di pipinya lagi, membentuk aliran sungai kecil di wajahnya. Wajah yang biasanya tertutup es, sekarang begitu rapuh, penuh dengan kepedihan…

"Hyoga lagi...," bisik Milo. "Apa kamu nggak punya sedikit aja rasa khawatir terhadap saya...?"

"Kita akan selalu bersahabat, Milo," kata Camus tegas, walaupun suaranya pecah. "Meskipun kamu dan saya nggak bisa bersama-sama lagi...kita akan selalu bersahabat. Dan saya nggak akan pernah melupakan kamu. Maafkan saya karena saya selalu jadi beban berat buat kamu...saya memang bukan sahabat yang baik, saya selalu membuat kamu menunggu...," dia terisak. Aquarius Camus...

"Kamu nggak pernah jadi beban buat saya...," kata Milo lirih.

Camus mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Lalu dia memegang kedua bahu Milo. "Saya harus ngelakuin ini," katanya, "Dan saya butuh dukungan kamu...Milo Scorpio..."

Milo memberikan tatapan yang lama sekali untuk sahabatnya...dia mencoba untuk mengingat wajahnya, mata birunya yang dalam, alisnya...semuanya... Empat belas tahun kebersamaan...empat belas tahun persahabatan. Dan besok dia harus kehilangannya, kehilangan seseorang yang telah menjadi gurunya, yang telah mengajarinya bagaimana menyayangi...bagaimana mencintai...

Milo nggak tahu apa Camus benar-benar akan mati dalam pertempuran, tapi dia bisa merasakannya...dia punya firasat kuat kalau Camus akan bersedia mengorbankan diri demi muridnya.

_Empat belas tahun..._

"Brengsek kamu...," bisik Milo saat dia memeluk Camus erat...erat sekali. Dia nggak bisa membiarkannya pergi...nggak bisa. Sementara Camus terus mengusap punggungnya, memintanya untuk bersabar, bertahan, walaupun Camus sendiri tak bisa berhenti terisak pelan. Milo nggak bisa menghentikan air matanya semalaman. Walaupun isakannya sudah reda, air matanya tetap jatuh. Camus bilang kalau matanya bisa dikira berdarah saking bengkaknya, tapi Milo sama sekali nggak peduli.

Setelah Camus meninggal dan membeku di kuil Aquarius, tidak ada air mata tumpah dari mata Milo yang cemerlang. Dia hanya mendekati sahabatnya dan memberinya kecupan selamat tinggal di dahinya. Dia yakin air matanya sudah kering.

Tapi dia salah...

"Milo."

Suara Aiolia membangunkan Milo, membawanya kembali ke masa kini. Nggak ada Camus di kuilnya sekarang. Hanya Milo, dan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Milo menutup mata ketika dua air mata hangat tumpah…. Akhirnya air mata itu tumpah juga...

Dia tergugu saat Aiolia memeluknya. Sekali lagi Camus membuatnya menangis, membuatnya sadar bahwa dia bukanlah Gold Saint yang tegar…. Hanya seorang pemuda yang amat merindukan sahabatnya yang telah tiada.

"Dia mana pernah sih peduli…," bisik Milo. "Dia tetap milih mati......tanpa berpikir kalau guei..."

"Milo, denger," kata Aiolia lembut. "Dia selalu peduli ama perasaan lo. Sekeras apapun lo meragukan dia, dia selalu peduli."

Aiolia melepas pelukannya dengan pelan, lalu menatap mata Milo. "Gue juga pernah kehilangan orang yang gue sayangi. Inget, kan?"

Milo terkejut di tengah isakannya. Dia terlalu sibuk berpikir tentang kematian Camus...membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kepedihan, sampai dia lupa kalau ada orang lain yang senasib dengannya.

"Gue kehilangan kakak gue," gumam Aiolia. "Gue sama kayak lo. Gue menderita. Tapi lalu gue sadar kalo kematiannya bukannya nggak berarti apa-apa. Dia meninggal karena dia berjuang demi keadilan, sama seperti Camus. Kalo gue terus-terusan nangisin kematiannya Aiolos, berarti gue nggak menghargai dia, karena ratapan tanpa henti itu bentuk dari ketidakadilan, Milo...

"Milo...Camus ngorbanin diri supaya Hyoga mampu menerima hal terpahit dalam hidupnya, supaya dia bisa nerima kematian ibunya. Apa lo nggak paham, kalau kematiannya itu akan sia-sia karena sekarang sahabatnya malah lebih lemah dari muridnya...?"

"Gue tahu, Aio. Gue cuma...gue butuh dia sekarang," kata Milo. "Empat belas tahun..."

"Dia nggak pernah ninggalin lo, Milo. Sama kayak Aiolos yang nggak pernah ninggalin gue," Aiolia tersenyum saat memegang bahu Milo. "Camus akan selalu ada di hati lo…di hati orang-orang yang mencintai dia. Cuma jasadnya aja yang mati. Yang lainnya…kenangan tentang dia, ingatan tentang dia…segalanya tentang dia…semuanya akan selalu tinggal di hati lo…"

Milo menatap Aiolia, tenggelam dalam kata-katanya.

_Kita akan selalu bersahabat, Milo...dan saya nggak akan pernah melupakan kamu..._

"Dan ingat...lo nggak sendiri," kata Aiolia. Pada saat yang sama, Gold Saint yang lain memasuki kuil Scorpio. Mu, Aldebaran, bahkan Shaka. Shaka, yang biasanya nggak ingin meninggalkan meditasinya yang berharga, mendekati Milo dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Lo punya temen-temen yang akan selalu siap berada di samping lo."

Milo memandang Mu, Aldebaran, Shaka, dan Aiolia yang begitu tulus meletakkan tangan di lengan dan bahunya. Wajahnya agak merah sekarang.

"Gue kayak anak bayi, ya…?" kata Milo, dibalas dengan tawa teman-temannya. Betapa bahagia hati mereka saat melihat senyum samar di wajah Milo...

_Saya butuh dukungan kamu...Milo Scorpio..._

Ya...Camus benar...juga Aiolia. Dia tidak bisa menangis selamanya, dia tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan sahabatnya.... Dia masih punya kehidupan untuk dijalani, dan dia nggak akan mengecewakan Camus dengan melakukan duka dan ratapan yang berkepanjangan. Dia harus kuat...dia masih punya janji yang harus dia tepati: merawat Hyoga, merawat dirinya sendiri. Dia juga punya janji untuk tegar...untuk bertahan...

Dan seperti yang Aiolia bilang, dia nggak sendiri.... Dia masih punya teman-teman yang akan selalu siap untuk menolongnya...untuk memberinya semangat...

"Kalian bener," kata Milo saat dia menghapus air matanya. Ada kerlip di matanya. Ya...kerlipan itu... Kerlip yang Mu dan yang lain kira sudah sirna. Kerlip itu kembali sekarang, memberikan kehidupan di wajah rupawan itu. Kebahagiaan Mu, Shaka, Aiolia, dan Aldebaran sudah nggak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata lagi melihat mata Milo yang bersinar terang.

"Gue mau beli buku buat Nona Saori," kata Milo. Dia berdiri.

"Hah?" teman-temannya bingung. Apa hubungannya dukacitanya sama beli buku?

"Gue nggak ngelakuin perintah Nona Saori kurang lebih selama empat minggu, dan dia selalu ngerti," kata Milo, tertawa lirih. Ya...tawa itu.... "Sekarang gue akan beliin dia buku di tengah kota...dan gue akan siap saat dia merintahin gue buat ngerjain hal-hal lain."

Mu tersenyum bahagia saat dia memegang bahu Milo. "Hebat, Milo."

"Sekarang lari!" kata Aldebaran senang. "Lari ke Athens Road buat beli bukunya!"

"Pasti!" tawa Milo, dan dia keluar dari kuilnya dengan semangat baru, keberanian baru. Dia melewati tangga dengan langkah cepat, dan kemudian dia berlari...berlari untuk mencapai jalan-jalan di Athena... Air matanya jatuh dari sudut matanya, tapi itu bukan air mata kesedihan...

_Saya akan penuhi janji saya pada kamu, Camus…_ _Seperti yang kamu bilang, kita akan selalu bersahabat, _hatinya berkata saat air matanya jatuh, saat dia melewati tangga yang jumlahnya ratusan itu.

_Saya nggak akan menangisi kamu lagi…saya nggak akan ngelakuin ratapan atau hal-hal lain yang cuma akan membuat pengorbanan kamu tersia-sia. Hidup saya nggak akan berhenti hanya karena kematian kamu. Dan seperti yang sudah dibilang temen-temen kita…kamu nggak akan pernah meninggalkan saya…karena betapapun jauhnya diri kamu…nggak peduli berapa kilometer jauhnya kamu sekarang…kamu akan selalu hidup dalam benak saya…kenangan tentang kamu nggak akan pernah sirna…_

_Camus Aquarius…_

_Sekali lagi…kenangan tentang__ kamu nggak akan pernah sirna…_

_Karena kau akan selalu ada dalam hatiku..._

_Kau akan selalu menjadi...butiran-butiran salju di dalam hatiku..._

**Tamat**

A/N: Hiks...huwaaa...tolong...direview...ya....:''''(


End file.
